Vie 666
by Ambrazka
Summary: 666 : le chiffre du diable. C'est ce que je suis devenue... à cause d'eux. Ils vont tous le payer de leur vie, de la main de la dernière des Weasley.
1. Pourquoi tant de pitié ?

****

A/N : Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'une fic qui, pour donner de la vie et de l'originalité, est écrite au présent et à la première personne du singulier. L'histoire est du point de vue de Ginny, donc elle communique ses opinions et ses pensées ; ne soyez pas choqués si elle émets quelques jugements très objectifs… Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir et, je l'espère sincèrement, apprécier. Bonne lecture !

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages et contextes de Harry Potter sont à Madame J.K. Rowling. (Classique, je sais, mais je n'ai pas le courage de chercher quelques chose de plus original…C'est trop déprimant ! Lol !)

****

Une vie à la mer

Chapitre I :

Pourquoi tant de pitié ?

Ils payeront, je vous en fais le sermon. Tous, jusqu'au dernier, souffrirons comme vous avez souffert. Reposez en paix et ayez confiance, je vous vengerais. Adieu, ma famille, votre amour me guidera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Et voilà, nous y sommes. L'heure approche. Qu'ils soient prêts à affronter mon courroux, et qu'ils expient leurs fautes. La barrière qui me sépare du Poudlard Express ne m'a jamais parue aussi dérisoire. J'avance sans un regard, sans un regret et traverse comme un courant d'air. Les élèves m'observent en chuchotant sur mon passage… Quelle bande de connards. Peuvent-ils seulement s'imaginer que la petite Ginny Weasley ne sera plus jamais heureuse ? Non, ils ne peuvent pas… Ils n'ont jamais rien compris. Sans accorder un instant d'attention aux commérages, je monte dans le train. En un clin d'œil je me débarrasse de mes bagages. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un compartiment vide… La porte à côté de laquelle je passe s'ouvre soudain à la volée, découpant dans la lumière qui filtre par la fenêtre la silhouette de l'homme que j'ai le moins envie de voir. De toutes façons, même avec ses yeux violacés, son désespoir apparent et ses petits airs navrés, il n'aura plus jamais ma confiance. Il nous a trahit. Il va payer.

- Ginny ! Enfin ! Mais où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherché pendant des jours après… Oh ! Ginny ! Pardonnes-moi, je t'en supplie !

Qu'est ce que je disais ! Tant mieux pour eux, s'ils m'ont cherché. L'espoir de me retrouver les a tenu en haleine quelques temps ! Et voilà qu'il se met à chialer ! Pense-t-il s'attirer ma pitié ? Ah ! Laissez-moi rire !

- Oui, Potter, tu peux être désolé. Ce que j'ai fais cet été n'est pas ton problème, et saches que je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Tu as agit comme un enfant gâté, et maintenant, tu récoltes ce que tu as mérité.

Prends-toi ça dans les gencives ! Il n'y a que les Saints qui pardonnent. Et je n'en suis pas une. Bien au contraire… Tiens, voilà Hermione. Allez, on affiche un sourire crispé et on reste polie.

- Salut Hermione ! Tu ne m'en veux pas si je pars, je préférerais faire le voyage seule. De toutes façons, on se voit ce soir !

Cette fille a été la seule à contester la décision générale. Elle ne mérite pas mon antipathie. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle supporte encore de traîner avec cet égoïste… D'ailleurs, il tire une drôle de tête, celui-la. Mais enfin, c'est sa vie et elle en fait ce que bon lui semble.

- D'accord, à ce soir. Bon voyage !

Et c'est bien la seule qui ne me regarde pas avec pitié. Je lui fais un signe de la main et je m'éloigne très dignement, mes bottes en cuir résonnant avec un claquement sur le sol du wagon. Alors… Plein… Plein… Plein… Ah ! Vide. Je prends possession des lieux et fais coulisser la porte pour la refermer. Á la seconde où je m'affale, le train donne le signal du départ et s'ébranle en bringuebalant ses passagers, moi y comprit. Cela m'agace. Alors comme ça, ils se sont inquiétés pour la pauvre petite malheureuse que je suis… Intéressant. Si seulement ils avaient été au courant de mes activités ce dernier mois, je suis persuadée qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux auraient fait une crise cardiaque. Dommage… Je décide de me replonger dans l'analyse de mon plan d'action.

__

Plusieurs minutes plus tard…

Le bruit d'une poignée de porte que l'on tourne parvient à mes oreille. Irritée, je lève les yeux. Malfoy se tient devant moi en arborant un sourire froid qui n'entache en rien sa beauté physique. Agaçant. Il referme nonchalamment le battant et prend la permission de s'assoir en face de moi. Une grande bouffée d'air frai refroidit mon sang bouillonnant. Je ne dois pas lui arracher la tête… Je ne dois pas l'étriper… Le laisser en vie… Même si je sais qu'il est trempé jusqu'au cou dans cette sale histoire, je n'ai aucune preuve… Je hausse les épaules et contemple le paysage des landes vallonnées. Son regard pèse sur moi. S'il n'arrête pas bientôt, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes…

- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, Weasley. Il faut croire que l'indépendance te réussit plutôt bien.

Il a signé son arrêt de mort. Il me parle comme si je revenais d'une semaine à Ibiza. Il va apprendre à se frotter à la dernière des Weasley. D'un mouvement souple, je sors d'une de mes poches une petite fiole en verre contenant un liquide transparent et je pose tranquillement mes yeux sur lui.

- C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je ris, et le son qui sort de ma gorge et aussi glacial que la morsure d'un vent polaire. Malfoy me détaille d'une façon très comique.

- Il y a quelques temps encore, je ne pensais qu'à me faire remarquer par la gente masculine. Mais, comme tu le dis si bien, l'indépendance m'a ouvert les yeux. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais comprit à quoi pouvait servir la maîtrise de l'art des potions. Cela aurait été du vrai gâchis… Regardes, par exemple, ce liquide. Il suffirait d'une goutte absorbée pour que la victime perde à jamais la vue. C'est tout simplement fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semble déstabilisé, puis sourit énigmatiquement. Il extirpe des replis de sa robe de sorcier un petit sachet qu'il secoue négligemment.

- La même consistance que du sel, le même goût que du sel, le même effet qu'un Avada Kedavra, le tout à distance et aucune chance de se faire repérer.

C'est à mon tour de l'observer. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir… Puis il se lève.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Weasley. Mais c'est délicieux si tu es prête à en accepter les conséquences…

Et il se tire. Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant de mes projets ? Impossible. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Mais alors, comment sait-il ? S'il a parlé de vengeance, c'est peut-être qu'il en a une à exécuter, lui aussi ? De quoi peut-il bien s'agir… Une petite investigation s'impose. Ma résolution prise, je me laisse gagner par un sommeil cauchemardesque.

Trois coups sec sur la porte de mon compartiment résonnent dans ma tête jusqu'à mon réveil complet.

- Quoi ?

Un individu entre après avoir jetés des coups d'œil rapides dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il était désert. Au moment où celui-ci me fait face, je le reconnais.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je venais juste te rappeler qu'on avait un accord, tous les deux. J'ai honoré ma partie du marché. C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant, ma belle.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Donnes-moi jusqu'à Noël, dernier délai.

- Très bien. Mais n'abuses pas de ma patience, sinon tu sais ce qui va arriver.

- J'ai pigé le message. Mais tu va dégager d'ici avant que quelqu'un t'y trouves !

Et je le pousse avec vigueur hors du compartiment puis referme la porte avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répliquer. Si seulement il avait put m'oublier… Mais bon, un accord est un accord, et c'est à mon tour de l'honorer. Avec un soupire, je remarque la gare de Pré-au-lard dans le lointain. Je me résigne à subir le repas dans la Grande Salle sans broncher car je n'ai aucune chance d'y échapper. Je laisse passer une demi-heure, enfile ma robe de sorcier et m'engage dans le couloir qui commence à s'enfler d'une masse mouvante d'élèves en grande discussion. Á mon approche, les échanges animés s'éteignent pour repartirent de plus belle une fois que je suis à une distance respectable. Pathétique. Patiemment, j'attends l'immobilisation du train pour sortir sur le quai couvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Je n'avais pas remarqué les gouttelettes de pluie qui batifolaient dans les airs avant de s'écraser avec légèreté sur le sol rendu glissant. En faisant bien attention de rabattre mon capuchon pour me protéger de l'humidité, je me dirige vers les diligences. Le temps d'observer un instant de stupéfaction devant les étranges chevaux harnachés devant les carrosses, je ne remarque pas le professeur McGonagall qui fond sur moi.

- Par Merlin, Ginny ! Vous êtes saine et sauve.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle me prend dans ses bras.

- Quel soulagement pour nous tous lorsqu'on a apprit votre arrivée à King's Cross. Oh ! Ma petite, vous avez une mine affreuse… Mes condoléances, Ginny, je suis vraiment navrée. Mais où diable étiez-vous passée ? Et l'enterrement… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue ? Oh ! Je suis désolée avec toutes mes questions… Mais quel soulagement de vous retrouver ! Venez, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous parler.

Et la voilà qui m'entraîne dans une diligence qui double toutes les autres pour partir rapidement vers le château. Durant tout le voyage, ni elle ni moi ne semble vouloir continuer la conversation. Tant mieux ! Nous arrivons un bon moment avant les autres élèves devant l'école, et le professeur m'entraîne dans son sillage jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle me glisse un regard en biais avant de frapper quatre coups secs.

- Ginny Weasley est ici, Albus.

- Entrez !

La voix du directeur, d'habitude si enjouée, semble quelque peu terne et fatiguée. J'entre dans la pièce en me composant un masque de circonstance et remarque le contraste frappant entre la barbe et les cheveux argentés de Dumbledore et son visage grisâtre, aux traits tirés et à l'expression grave. Mais lui non plus ne mérite pas ma pitié. Pas plus que mon pardon ou ma confiance. Je me contente d'attendre la suite des événements sans manifester d'émotions particulières. Le directeur adresse quelques mots à McGonagall qui se retire avec une mine inquiète. Le vieillard devant moi m'observe un instant avant de m'offrir un siège. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation et lui explique que je préfère rester debout. Il m'accorde cette faveur, puis entame la conversation, ou plutôt son monologue habituel.

- Je m'excuse sincèrement, Ginny, pour l'erreur fatale que j'ai commise. Je comprends votre fureur envers moi, mais je tiens tout de même à vous ouvrir les yeux sur un petit détail. Ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour protéger tous les êtres qui vous étaient chers. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas en accord avec ma décision, ni avec celle de votre famille, mais si tout c'était passé comme cela aurait dû, la perte de vos proches ne serait pas arrivée. Malheureusement, j'ai surestimé la force mentale de Harry et nous n'avons pas eut le temps de lancer le sort Fidelitas. Et si Harry vous a mis, en lieu sûr, c'est pour honorer la dernière demande de vos parents et non pas pour fuir. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs dans cette tragique histoire, et nous en sommes affligés. Mais n'oubliez pas, Mademoiselle Weasley, que seule la coalition peut apporter la victoire, et que si vous décidiez d'agir à l'encontre des principes de base de cette école et de la morale de vos parents, je ne vous gratifierais pas d'un quelconque traitement de faveur. Mes pensées sont avec vous, mais n'y voyez pas un affront personnel si je ne m'apitoie pas sur la mort de votre famille. La guerre est à nos portes, et je dois me tenir prêt. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté, et j'espère sincèrement que mes paroles pourrons apaiser votre souffrance. Vous pouvez aller participer au festin.

Je le regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Est-ce là tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire ? Est-ce comme ça qu'il espère me faire revenir sur ma décision ? Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, c'est certain, mais il aurait tout de même pu essayer de souffrir un peu ! La guère est à nos portes, certes, il me présente ses excuses, très bien, mais pas un mot en mémoire du courage de ma famille, grave erreur. Ne t'en fais pas pour ta guerre, mon bonhomme, je vais faire en sorte que la victoire nous revienne. Mais après, une fois que chacun aura joué son rôle, il y aura certaines pertes inexpliquées… Oh ! Oui, je saurais attendre, et ça n'en sera que plus libérateur… Mais il faut tout de même que je mette au clair un certain point.

- Professeur, je vous remercie de votre sollicitation et tâcherais de réfléchir à vos propos. Mais j'ai une chose à vous demander. Avez-vous retrouvé les corps de ma famille ?

Il paraît surprit de ma question… Ses yeux me détaillent encore une fois. Ce que je déteste, quand il prend ses airs de mystérieux qui a la science infuse ! Alors, il me répond, oui ou non ?

- Le Terrier était en cendres. Nous n'avons pas identifié avec précision les corps, mais d'après les récits de certaines personnes, ils ont malheureusement bel et bien été tués.

Les récits de certaines personnes ? Etrange… Qui sont donc ces certaines personnes pour affirmer ainsi que ma famille est décédée ? S'ils n'ont pas identifié les corps, peut-être sont-ils encore en vie ? Un espoir insensé parcourt mes veines alors que cette idée fait le tour de mon esprit. Mais Dumbledore semble lire dans mes pensées.

- Ils ne sont plus, Ginny. Je suis désolé de mettre fin à vos rêves, mais n'espérez pas les revoir un jour. Il est impossible qu'ils aient survécus.

La ferme ! Laisse-moi espérer, vieux tas de rides ! Il ne me reste plus que ça pour continuer ! Un espoir et une vengeance ! Bon. On se calme, il ne sert à rien de rentrer en conflit. On fait la petite fille bien gentille qui accepte tout.

- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions. Á propos, vous ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai fais, le mois dernier ?

Non mais ! En plus, il ne s'intéresse même pas à moi ! Heureusement que je lui rappelle que j'avais disparu, sinon il aurait certainement oublié.

- Se sont vos affaires, Mademoiselle.

Là, j'en reviens pas ! Il ose en plus me piquer ma réponse ! Cet homme n'a aucun savoir-vivre et aucune civilité ! Il veut vraiment que je le haïsse ? Hein ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Eh ! Bien c'est réussit ! Voilà ! Je te déteste ! Heureusement que j'ai appris à contrôler mon expression sinon je crois qu'il serait sortit en hurlant de terreur devant tant de haine. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, et très vite.

- Bien, Monsieur. Je ne vais pas user de votre temps alors que cela n'est plus nécessaire. Je vais me rendre à la Grande Salle.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je peux enfin sortir du bureau. En retournant la pensée que ma famille est peut-être toujours en vie, je me rends rapidement à la source des éclats de voix qui me parviennent. Mon entrée au festin ne passe pas inaperçue, mais je me drape dans ma dignité et avance d'un pas déterminé vers la place qu'Hermione m'avait gardée. Un ange passe au-dessus de la table des Gryffondors, puis la rumeur des conversations reprend. Sir Nicolas apparaît soudain au milieu de mon assiette et je recrache mon jus de citrouille sous l'effet de la surprise. Avec un sérieux à fendre la pierre, il me présente ses sincères condoléances et disparaît sans me laisser le temps de le remercier.

Lorsque je lève les yeux, c'est pour tomber sur un Dean fulminent. Je remarque que sa robe est constellée de tâches et me rends compte qu'il s'agit de mon jus. Le pauvre ! Il a vraiment une tête de taureau enragé. Aucun humour quand on touche à sa petite personne… Pourtant, il n'en manque pas lorsqu'il s'agit de comploter contre les autres… Heureusement que Seamus est là. Lui, il a l'air de trouver que le jus qu'il a reçu forme des dessins très intéressants ! N'y tenant plus, j'éclate de rire devant la tête de Thomas. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie que très moyennement la manifestation de mon amusement. Hermione me lance un regard indigné et j'éclate d'un rire trois fois plus sonore. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toute la tension que j'ai accumulée rends mon rire hystérique. Dean trouve vraiment cela très désobligeant car il tente de me broyer avec des petits pois. Mais je suis passée maître en matière d'esquive. Seulement je n'apprécie pas qu'il m'attaque ouvertement. Il n'a aucune finesse. Je vais lui montrer, moi, ce que c'est, d'être une Weasley ! Reprenant contenance, je me hisse sur la banc duquel j'avais glissé et incendie Dean du regard. Tout à coup, il semble mois querelleur… On se demande pourquoi. En tous cas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu le calmer… Avec un sourire torve, je lui tend la main.

- Sans rancune ?

Il observe ma paume tendue, méfiant, puis la serre finalement.

- Sans rancune.

Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mon cher Dean. Quand un ennemis te propose une trêve, ce n'est que pour mieux te rouler deux secondes plus tard. Admire la pro. D'un très discret mouvement de baguette, alors que tous les regards sont accaparés par nos mains serrées, j'ordonne à son assiette de se remplir continuellement de purée. Une fois que la nourriture s'élève à une hauteur respectable, j'emmêle les lacets d'une élèves qui passe malencontreusement pas là et la pauvre chérie trébuche contre Dean et le fait se plier en deux, la tête la première dans la purée. Acte deux : le buffle Thomas au banc d'essai ! Décidément, le goût de la vengeance est réellement succulent. Dean écume littéralement et cette fois-ci, c'est à l'élève qui n'y est malheureusement pour rien qu'il s'en prend. L'accusant des pires atrocités, il s'attire l'attention de toute la salle. On en parlera encore longtemps, du Thomas farcit aux pommes de terre en purée ! Il n'y a que Harry, qui est resté dans un mutisme total depuis le début de la soirée, qui ne semble pas ravi de l'état de son camarade. Mais je me fiche de Potter.

Dumbledore se lève soudain pour réclamer l'attention. Tiens, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Il a le chic pour passer inaperçu ! Il va nous faire son petit discours tout mignon, bla bla bla, et il va nous laisser partir. Mais, d'habitude, ce n'est pas AVANT le festin, qu'il nous le pond, son monologue ? Enfin… Courage, mon lit n'est plus qu'à un discours de vieux fou et quelques couloirs prêts ! Me tournant comme tout le monde en direction du directeur, j'affiche une expression intéressée et commence à compter les bougies flottantes. Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais l'écouter ! Alors… Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Tous les élèves me regardent… Six… Sept… Tous les élèves me regardent ? Je cligne des yeux pour me rendre compte que, effectivement, toute l'attention est tournée vers moi. Hermione me fait un signe de recueillement, et je comprends qu'il s'agit de la minute de silence en mémoire des Weasley. Rattrape-toi comme tu peux, va, mais ce n'est pas en faisant croire à ton affliction devant tes élèves que mon estime pour toi remontera, Dumbledore. Malgré mes pensées vengeresses, j'adopte néanmoins la déconfiture que tout le monde s'attend à observer sur mon visage. Ils ne se rendent donc pas compte que j'ai déjà versé toutes les larmes de mon corps et que malgré cela, le flot ne se tarit pas ? Evidemment non. Une minute plus tard, le directeur nous souhaite une bonne nuit et nous envoie dans nos dortoirs. Hermione me donne le mot de passe, et je fonce à travers le château en direction de ma tour.

- Nova.

La Grosse Dame ne demande pas son reste et pivote aussitôt. La décoration de la tour est similaire à toutes les années précédentes ; je ne m'arrête donc pas pour contempler les tapisseries. Comme une fusée, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, me prépare pour la nuit et m'étale sur mon lit. Avant de me laisser complètement envahir par la fatigue, je prends soin de refermer les tentures de mon baldaquin ; je ne veux pas que mes compagnes de chambrée voient les larmes qui roules comme chaque soir le long de mes joues.

****

A/N : Et voilà le chapitre qui arrive à sa fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	2. Le début d'un travail difficile

N.d.A : Coucou tout le monde !!! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic !!! Je suis désolée du temps qu'il a pris pour être mis en ligne, mais je ne vais pas vous faire la très longue énumération de toutes les excuses plus ou moins valables qui pourraient être plaidées pour ma cause ! Je me contente simplement de souhaiter à ceux que ça concerne de bonnes vacances ! Pour les autres… et bien… Courage !!! Je vais maintenant me museler pour vous permettre de lire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous fera bonne impression !!! Bonne lecture !!! 

**(Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent en fin de chapitre ! )**

**Disclaimer :** Oh ! Rage ! Oh ! Désespoir ! Mais pourquoi nous imposer de telles souffrances alors que chacun loue les prouesses de J.K Rowling, l'heureuse inventrice d'Harry Potter et de tout ce qu'y s'y rattache ! (Comprenant bien sûr les multiples produits dérivés de ce succès et dont les publicités parfois très caricaturales nous assaillent sur nos téléviseurs deux mois avant Noël, dans l'espoir qu'un chérubin bien inspiré commende le-dit produit à ses parents jusqu'à ce que satisfaction s'en suive… Désolée… )

Une vie à la mer 

****

**Chapitre II :**

****

**Le début d'un travail difficile**

****

Comme la caresse légère d'un ruisseau sur une pierre polie et arrondie par les ondes, le doigt lumineux d'un rayon de soleil de fin d'été glisse sur ma paupière encore close derrière des yeux embués dans le sommeil. Aussi sûrement qu'un serpent qui guette sa proie, il s'infiltre sournoisement parmis les ténèbres protectrices et m'oblige à refaire surface dans cette vie qui n'est plus la mienne. J'ouvre un œil…que je referme aussitôt. Pourquoi faut-il que la seule brèche dans les tentures soit placée exactement à l'endroit de mon visage ? Mais je secoue la tête en signe d'abandon. La vie a décidé de m'emmerder ; elle le fera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je m'asseye en tentant d'étouffer les craquements du lit et repousse avec brusquerie le tissu suspendu aux baldaquins. Un regard circulaire suffit pour que je remarque les silhouettes endormies de mes compagnes de chambrée. Jugeant inutile de les réveiller si tôt, atteindre le couloirs sans un bruit est ma première action de la journée. Une fois à destination, je repousse en douceur le battant de la porte et descends dans la salle. Roulée sur un fauteuil, Pattenrond lové comme un bienheureux au creux de ses bras, Hermione s'abrutit déjà d'un milliard de connaissances qui ne lui servirons probablement pas avant deux ou trois ans. Le siège d'en face étant libre, je prends la permission de m'y affaler. La tête d'Hermione se lève paresseusement, comme s'il lui en coûte d'arrêter sa lecture intensive, et lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi, un large sourire étire son visage maintenant jovial.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue descendre. Bien dormi ? demande-t-elle.

Je lui dédie une expression gratifiante pour son comportement vis à vis de moi et des récents évènements puis lui réponds en toute simplicité :

- Assez, merci.

****

Calmement, elle referme son livre qu'elle dépose à ses pieds et m'observe à nouveau. Je sens qu'une question lui brûle les lèvres, et comme je n'ai aucune envie de lui répondre, je la coupe dans le fil de ses pensées :

- La dernière chose dont je puisse avoir envie, c'est qu'on ressasse le passé. Ne me demande pas d'explication sur mon comportement, s'il te plaît, car les raisons qui me poussent à agir ainsi sont bien trop douloureuses pour accepter de les dire à voix haute. Si tu tiens à m'aider, fais comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ?

Son visage se fait indulgent et ses mains se tendent en signe d'apaisement.

- C'est comme tu veux, Gin'.

Un silence gêné s'installe pendant que, visiblement, mon interlocutrice cherche un sujet neutre. Il est temps pour moi de mettre les premiers rouages de mon plan à exécution, tout en douceur, sans éveiller les soupçons… Je la devance donc :

- Vous avez quoi, en première heure ?

Elle fait mine de réfléchir intensément, un doigt tapotant sur sa tempe, puis adopte une mine déconfite en me jetant un regard en biais :

- Ma mémoire me fait défaut… Aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de m'éclairer sur le chemin de la découverte de mon futur ?

Á mon tour, je prends un air concentré, avant de faire une mimique triomphante et d'exulter à la Trelawney :

- Mon troisième œil m'annonce une grande nouvelle ! Je vois dans ton future proche une pièce sombre… Très sombre… Un homme aux cheveux gras et… Oh ! Cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards ! Joie !

La jeune fille en face de moi acquiesce d'un air morose, tout enthousiasme évaporé.

- Fais pas cette tête ! Y'a des beaux mecs à Serpentards.

- Peut-être, mais un Serpentard, même s'il a le physique d'un Apollon, restera toujours un crétin de la pire espèce.

- Donc tu es d'accord qu'il y en a qui valent le coup d'œil.

- J'ai pas dis ça !

****

- Mais tu n'as pas dis le contraire !

- Non, mais…

- Pas de mais. Raconte à tata Ginny…

- Tata Ginny ? C'est débile, comme surnom…

- On s'en fiche. Allez, vas-y !

- Quoi ?

- Raconte !

- Raconter quoi ?

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Mais par Merlin, que veux-tu ?

- Non, tu ne le fais pas exprès… Bon. Je veux savoir si, physiquement, il y a un garçon de Serpentard que tu trouves canon, est-ce assez clair ?

- Oui, ça va, merci. Il me reste encore quelques neurones opérationnels… bougonne Hermione en prenant un air pincé. Et puis de toutes façons, saches que je ne porte pas une grande importance à la gente masculine, alors les Serpentards…

- Au moins un nom.

- Tu en as, de ces questions, toi, dès le matin… J'en sais rien ! Bon… Peut-être… Certainement pas Malfoy…

- Pourtant toutes les filles de Poudlard bavent devant lui…

- M'en fous ! J'ai dis : pas Malfoy.

- Alors qui ?

- Tu m'embêtes !

- Je sais.

- Zabini. Voilà. Tu es contente ?

Elle l'a dit ! Oui ! Et bien, par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'était long ! Maintenant que je suis sur la bonne voix, continuons…

- Oui, très ! Zabini, dis-tu… Intéressant…

- Qu'y a t'il encore ?

- Tu n'es pas réellement intéressée par lui, non ?

- Mais puisque je viens de te dire que non !

- Tant mieux…

- Pourquoi ?

La voilà qui commence à poser des questions… Je suis une boss ! Hum, hum… Je devrais peut-être dire à mon ego de redescendre d'un étage… Recommençons. Je suis très douée !.. Ah ! C'est mieux. Et maintenant, je dois faire attention de ne pas y laisser des plumes…

- Ce sont des ragots… Tout ceci ne t'intéresserait pas, Hermione, tu es trop douée pour y prêter la moindre attention.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je sais me servire de mon cerveau que je dois pour autant être exclue des conversations… Je veux savoir ! s'insurge la jeune fille.

Une Hermione roulée, une ! Désolée ma grande pour ce que je vais faire, mais tu fais partie d'un rouage qui me mènera à ma vengeance, et mes scrupules sont morts en même temps que ma famille. Cela m'est égal d'être maudite pour l'éternité si les personnes qui sont responsable de ce drame croupissent et se noient dans leurs remords. Ginny Weasley n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus que la messagère de la justice. Ma justice…et celle des miens. Ma récompense sera immense si mon entreprise est couronnée de succès, et je n'hésiterais pas à faire des choses plus terribles les unes que les autres… Pour ma famille…

Avec une mine de conspiratrice, je me déplace pour que le son de ma voix, maintenant presque inintelligible, lui parvienne :

- Et bien… Á la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux filles de Serpentard. Planquées derrière une étagère, au fond de la bibliothèque, je ne les avais tout d'abord pas aperçues. Puis le nom de Zabini est parvenu sournoisement à mes oreilles et ma curiosité a été décuplée. Sans qu'elles ne me remarquent, tel l'ombre de la nuit, je me suis faufilée jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles, le tout très bien orchestré et sans le moindre soupçon de la part de l'ennemi. Alors j'ai pu, derrière mon abris de bois qu'était un rayon particulièrement imposant de livres sur… Voyons voir… Ah ! Zut ! Je ne me souviens plus du sujet…

- Ce n'est pas d'une très grande importance ! Continue ! supplie alors mon interlocutrice.

Tiens, tiens, tiens… C'est qu'elle y prend goût, aux commérages, notre petite miss je-sais-tout nationale ! Quelle heureuse nouvelle… Pour moi, bien sûr… Pas que certain se mettent à croire en mon désintéressement subit ! Tu veux la suite ? Il n'y a qu'à te laisser guider par mes paroles jusqu'au jardin de l'escroquerie !

- Puisque tu insistes. Je disais donc que leur conversation m'est parvenue et que, discrètement planquée, j'ai tout entendu ! Elles disaient que Zabini était un mec supra canon, le deuxième de leur liste, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et qu'elles ne comprenaient pas son intérêt pour une certaine élève de cinquième année. Là, tu comprendras parfaitement ma soif de savoir… Les filles ont ensuite continué à commérer durant plusieurs minutes sans me donner la moindre piste, puis, juste avant qu'elles ne se lèvent, l'une d'entre elles a laissé échapper : "Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'il trouve à cette cruche de Parvati." !

Les yeux de ma locutrice ont un sursaut de surprise, puis se laissent aller dans une moue déçue.

- Et c'est ça, ton scoop de l'année ?

Oh ! Tu as l'air dépitée… Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue de l'inintéressance de mes propos ?

- Et bien oui ! Qu'y a t'il ? Tu le savais déjà, c'est ça ? dis-je pour garder contenance.

- Non, non… Je l'ignorais… Mais de savoir une telle chose ne va sans doute pas changer le cours de ma vie… Finalement, tu avais raison : tous ces commérages ne me passionnent pas, se justifie alors Hermione.

Tu as tort sur un point, ma belle, car ce que tu viens d'apprendre va peut-être modifier le cour de plusieurs vies… Si, bien-sûr, tu réagis comme j'espère que tu le fasses...

Étape numéro une du plan made in moi effectuée ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'une belle journée se profile à l'horizon… Il serait temps, d'ailleurs, que j'aille me préparer pour en profiter.

- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu es trop intelligente pour porter de l'attention à des propos aussi futiles… Mais enfin, tu me connais, je ne peux vivre sans ! La vie est ainsi. Bon, je te laisse car l'heure tourne et je suis encore en pyjama. Á tout de suite !

Un bon plus tard, je m'éloigne déjà à grands pas. Elle me suis des yeux lorsque je gravis l'escalier qui monte à mon dortoir, puis arbore une mine pensive en reprenant le livre posé à ses pieds.

§

- Remarquablement correct, mademoiselle Weasley. Cinq point seront ajouté à votre maison, accorde le professeur McGonagall en détaillant par dessus ses lunettes de harpie mon crapaud visqueux.

C'est la quatrième fois déjà que mon savon d'un aspect douteux se transforme en batracien d'aspect encore plus douteux. J'en ai marre ! Et ça me fait une belle jambe de savoir que cet exploit insignifiant rapporte cinq malheureux points à la maison des héros indignes. Alors que je reçois le compliment de la vieille avec un sourire d'une hypocrisie discrète, mon regard se pose sur l'œuvre d'un élève de premier rang : un savon vert des marais arbore une queue d'une couleur repoussante, le tout gigote frénétiquement et la texture de la chose semble rendre difficile son maintient dans une main… L'aspect est encore plus suspect que tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent… Y comprit de mon propre chef-d'œuvre… Ce qui veux tout dire. Cet imbécile de Crivet s'est encore fait remarquer. Je me demande bien ce que je lui trouvais, à l'époque… Sans doute des belles paroles ! Tandis que je le dévisage avec quelque mépris, ce qui le met subitement très mal à l'aise, la fin du cour sonne enfin.

Fidèles à l'appel de la nourriture, les élèves se piétinent sans vergogne pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible la délivrance de leurs estomacs torturé par la famine. Je me laisse aller dans une moue résignée avant d'emboîter le pas d'une condisciple. Le terme du dédale de couloirs me fait déboucher sur la Grande Salle. J'y pénètre comme à mon habitude, et mes yeux sont immédiatement accrochés par Dumbledore que se restaure à la place qui lui est réservée.

Cet instant d'inattention suffit à un traître du nom de Thomas pour m'administrer un croche-pieds d'une mesquinerie hallucinante. Bien-entendu, je ne peux rien faire lorsque mon corps se trouve projeté dans les airs malgré lui. Puis, comme je m'y prépare, le choc avec sol pierreux survient, provoquant un claquement sur diverses parties de mon corps. Mais je ne crie pas. Je ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. Tous les élèves alentours se sont tus et attendent ma réaction. Les professeurs sont encore trop loin pour percevoir l'agitation provoquée. Usant de toute ma dignité, je me relève dans un froissement de tissu et lisse du plat de la main ma robe empoussiérée. L'éclat de rire de Dean me parvient parmi le brouhaha des conversations de ceux qui n'ont rien remarqué à la scène. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne serais pas assez idiot pour croire longtemps en mon innocence lors de sa mésaventure de la veille. Dommage pour lui ! Je fais pivoter mon corps dans un mouvement sec et hautain, me plaçant face à lui. J'ai désormais le loisir de le faire taire d'un simple regard flamboyant. Il doit certainement penser que, tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être été mieux inspiré en laissant nos enfantillages du soir précédant là où ils en étaient restés. En un éclair qui lui laisse à peine le temps de déglutir, je comble l'espace qui nous sépare et lui lance mon poing fermé en plein dans la mâchoire. La violence du coup le fait tomber de son banc. Je crains que ce fut douloureux pour lui, car je l'entend gémir. Pauvre petite chose innocente… Il n'a bien évidemment pas le culot d'aller se plaindre aux enseignants, ce qui l'aurait mis dans une position délicate vis à vis des ses propres actes.

Les regards médusés des témoins de ma colère ne m'empêchent aucunement de rejoindre l'emplacement que j'occupe quotidiennement pour prendre mes repas. Je remplis mon assiette avec désinvolture, puis avise les expressions de mes camarades présents, ce qui accroît encore plus mon irritabilité. D'un ton agressif, je leur lance un : "Quoi ?" teigneux. Leur intérêt se dissipe comme fumée au vent et ils reprennent avec empressement leur repas. Même Hermione ne s'aventure pas dans une litanie sur mon comportement. Je présume qu'il s'agissait là de l'ultime tentative de vengeance de Thomas, vu le résultat peu encouragent, ce qui atténue légèrement mon mécontentement. La pause de midi prend fin sans que je ne me soit mêlée aux conversations environnantes. Je me rends dans une humeur maussade à mes cours de l'après-midi.

§

Les yeux dans le vague, des parchemins étalés en un champs de bataille devant lui, Harry se morfond, seul, dans un coin de la salle commune. En l'observant ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une vague de haine pour ce criminel. Il n'est rien de plus pour moi… Criminel ! Bon. Calme-toi, Ginny, et reprends ton sang-froid. Je ne peux rien obtenir sans lui. Il m'est nécessaire. Je dois lui parler et lui assurer mon amitié et mon soutient. Ainsi seulement pourra s'accomplir mon projet… Mais rien que l'idée de lui sourire contracte mon estomac en un nœud douloureux et me cause des nausées… Cependant, quoi que je puisse ressentir, je dois me contrôler et aller lui parler.

Respirant profondément pour faire taire en moi toute l'animosité que je lui voue, je commence à m'approcher. Un pas… puis deux… lentement… j'inspire… puis expire… plus que quelques mètres… Et, soudain, sans crier gare, cet imbécile se lève d'un bond, envoyant à terre tous ses papiers, et quitte la pièce d'un pas haineux. Que… Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Il ne m'a même pas remarquée ! Argh ! À mon tour habitée d'une rage destructrice, je quitte la pièce en jurant. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai profondément choqué les âmes sensibles de ma maison. Une multitude de couloirs défilent sous mes pieds avant que je daigne me calmer. Ma colère fais place à de l'abattement alors que des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mon visage sans que je puisse rein n'y faire. Parfois, je ne comprends pas très bien ces crises d'angoisse qui me tombent dessus sans me demander mon avis. Mais qu'y puis-je faire ? Pas grand chose, sans doute… Je m'abandonne donc à ce sentiment incontrôlable et m'affaisse contre un mur pour me laisser aller au découragement. Voilà comment passer de la colère au désespoir.

Je ne peux dire combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que lorsque je me relève enfin, mes muscles se révèlent atrophiés. Ma bouche se tordant en une grimace de douleur, je frictionne vigoureusement mes jambes engourdies. Il me vient ensuite à l'esprit que la journée est sur son déclin et qu'aucune sensation de faim ne se manifeste, malgré les sillons secs qui bariolent ma peau et témoignent d'une forte émotion. Je décide donc de ne pas me rendre au repas du soir. L'année dernière, mes frères m'ont fait découvrire ce qu'ils nommaient la "Salle d'Ali-Weasley"… J'opte pour une soirée dans cette merveille… Morte de rire par mon jeu de mot débile… Hum, désolée. Après avoir soigneusement évité de me retrouver nez à nez avec un fouineur inopportun, je suis enfin en vue de la pièce. Coup d'œil à gauche : personne. À droite : désert également. Baguette magique en main, je tapote cinq fois sur le coin supérieur gauche d'une toile représentant un paysage d'automne vidé de son occupant principal et j'énonce les paroles requises : "Vive la rébellion et mort aux tyrans." Mes chers frères avaient une dent contre l'autorité… Rien ne se passe mais je perçois le changement de consistance de la peinture. Un dernier regard dans le couloir et je fais le pas qui m'amène de l'autre côté du mur.

Des torches s'allument immédiatement sur les cloisons, éclairant ainsi un petit espace meublé avec un goût douteux. Les parois sont recouvertes d'une fresque surprenante et ravissante : le professeur Rogue y déambule librement et, régulièrement, il se trouve face à des personnages le mettant dans des situations plus grotesques les unes que les autres : il y a par exemple Rémus le tenant pieds et poings liés et la tête en bas, ses longs cheveux gras balayant le sol poussiéreux, ou Neville l'affublant des robes et chapeaux de sa grand-mère, ou encore des indigènes tournoyant en exécutant des pas de danse rituels autour d'une marmite bouillante le contenant, un os en travers du nez. Tous ces spectacles amènent sur mon visage un large sourire. J'aime mes frères…. Puis, lorsque Rogue s'échappe des griffes des cannibales pour se retrouver marié au professeur McGonagall, je me dirige vers la vieille armoire coincée dans un angle. C'est un petit bijou, ce meuble : il suffit de vouloir quelque chose, de le demander et Hop ! il suffit de se servire ! Bien-sûr, ça ne fonctionne que dans les limites du raisonnable… Nourriture et boissons principalement, mais aussi inventions des célèbres frères Weasley… Penser ainsi à eux me brûle à nouveau les yeux. Je me sens d'humeur à oublier…

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de l'armoire, je constate, comme prévu, qu'elle est remplie de bierreaubeurre alcoolisées. Je déteste ces saloperies, mais elles me permettent de me plonger en état d'amnésie momentanée… Et j'aime ne plus penser… Je remplis mes bras d'un chargement de bouteilles que j'entrepose sur la table basse, devant un large canapé dépenaillé aux armoiries des Gryffondors. Je prends soin de m'y affaler bruyamment avant de décapsuler un contenant. Je jette un clin d'œil complice à mon reflet, un miroir étant entreposé derrière la petite table, et descends ma première dose… les murs sont désespérément statiques… deuxième… Oh ! ça tourne !… troisième… arrière démon ! Tu ne m'atteindra pas ! Un loup-garou dans le château… Déplorable ! Hic !… quatrième… tiens ! ça existe, les éléphants roses, maintenant ?… cinquième… ohhhhhhhhhh ! Je vole !… sixième… comme il est mignon !!! Le professeur Rogue devrait mettre des tutus fluos plus souvent, ça lui va tellement bien ! Surtout quant y danse le Lac des cygnes…septième… hein ? elle est immense, cette matraque ! Mais, que… Aïe ! pourquoi qu'elle me tape ? Vandale ! Oh ! J'y vois plus rien… Professeur Rogue ? Professeur ?… Haaaa… Je crois que je m'endors…Je… haaaaa…. Bon ben, bonne nuit les zolis petits professeurs Rogue tout mignons en cygnes volants !… Hic !

**N.d.A :** Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un agréable moment durant cette lecture ! Si le cœur vous en dit et si personne ne vous hurle qu'il est tard et qu'il faut aller dormir, vos impressions et commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier personnellement chacun d'entres vous pour m'avoir laissé un petit mot ! Je les ai tous énormément appréciés et ils m'ont vraiment encouragée ! J'espère également que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances !…

**Sasha krum : **Moi ? Distiller les informations ??? Meuh non… (auréole au-dessus de ma tête ) Bon… J'avoue : je compte être très sélective quant aux révélations qui seront faites aux cour de l'histoire ! Mais c'est pour ton bien ! Je t'assure ! Ok… Ok… Je ravoue : cela part d'un léger sadisme de ma part… mais la délivrance n'en sera que plus appréciée !!! Mais tu as parfaitement compris le principe : cela ne sert à rien de poser des questions ! (à moins que ce ne soit une question de vie ou de mort… Lol!) Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

Paprika Star : Ah ! Mystère, mystère ! Et il te faudra attendre pour le savoir !!! Mais tu verra, tes questions trouveront des réponses ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka. 

**Alixe :** Je suis d'accord, je vous mène la vie dure !!! Mais la patience est toujours récompensée !!! Alors courage ! Gros bisous !Ambrazka.

**MinouC :** Le principe ne change pas : je ménage mes effets ! Lol! Mais bien essayé ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaît autant !!! Et encore désolée pour le retard… Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Broack Dincht : **Je croyais que Zell était fils unique ?!? Hum... Désolée… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Revenons à nos moutons… Je crois que tu as bien saisit l'ambiance général que je cherche à faire passer ! Et la comparaison avec Uma Thurman est très… hum… représentative !!! Tu dois peut-être te douter du pourquoi du comment, d'ailleurs…! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**U.S Hermy :** Coucou toi !!! ça va ? J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop douloureuse ! Lol! Et j'espère également qu'elle en aura valu la peine ! Oh… Je t'ai déprimé ? J'espère que Rogue à réussit à te remonter le moral ! Sinon je peux pas te dire si on a une chance de les revoir ou pas ! C'est pour le suspens, tu comprends ? Aller ! Tu t'en remettra, non ? Et puis de toutes façons, tu finiras bien par le savoir ! Lol! Il suffit d'attendre ! Et tu as raison, Gin' aurait pu porter le vert et argent…Mais je la préfère en Gryffondor, ça fait paradoxal ! Lol! Au fait : merci pour le compliment, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Beru ou bloub : **Désolée de te le confirmer mais, effectivement, les explications que tu attends sont quelques unes des intrigues de l'histoire… Donc : il faudra savoir attendre ! Lol ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Watterlily :** Coucou !!! Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour mon dernier mail, j'en conclus trois probabilités :

- Ton ordi a eut la très bonne idée de se transformé en joyeux feux d'artifice et malgré le spectacle éblouissant, tu ne peux plus rien en tirer…

- Des brocolis mutants, déçus que je leur aie échappé sont venu t'enlever durant ton sommeil et ils t'ont vendu à des papous de Papouasie nouvelle guinée qui t'ont fait cuire dans de l'eau trop salée… J'aime pas cette supposition…

- Tu me fait la tête… Bouhouhou !!!!!!! (je préfère encore l'autre idée ) S'il te plait, fais moi un signe de vie ou n'importe quoi pour me dire que c'est pas ça !!!!!!!

Dans tout les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Et j'attends impatiemment la confirmation que tu n'a ni été rayée de la surface de la terre, ni subit l'incompétence de l'informatique, ni nourrit certaines rancunes à mon égard…Big Bisous ! Ambrazka.

**Amiastine :** Coucou ma grande !!! Tout d'abord, je promet de ne rien te dire !!! Lol! Et je sais que Ginny paraît exagérée, mais c'est justement là dessus que je joue… Et puis faut dire qu'elle à perdu toute sa famille, la pauvre !!! ça laisse des séquelles ! Lol! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plut ! BBBB!!! Ambrazka.

**Hirondelle : **Merci de m'encourager pour l'évolution de Ginny ! Je suis d'accord avec toi : Ginny fait "salle gosse", mais elle a d'assez bonnes raisons pour être traumatisée… J'ai tout de même tenté de prendre en compte tes critiques lors de l'écriture, et j'espère que cela se ressent… Mais je crois surtout qu'il faudra du temps pour l'évolution du personnage, car pour l'instant, n'oublies pas qu'elle n'a que 15 ans, elle qu'elle vient de perdre toute sa famille…Cela laisse des traces ! Mais je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre et n'hésite surtout pas à me faire part de tes opinions ! C'est comme ça qu'on progresse ! Gros bisous ! Ambrazka.

****


	3. Le choc d'une impertinence

**N.d.A :** Coucou tout le monde ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour le temps que je vous ai fait patienter… Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et espérant que vous les acceptiez… La faute est à jetée (si, si, je vous assure que je ne suis pas responsable sourire angélique) sur mon très charmant ordinateur qui m'as très gentiment et très lâchement abandonné. Là. Pas trop fâchés ? Mais à présent, je ne vais pas vous retenir d'avantage et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire un immense merci pour vos messages qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !****

****

**Lilouthephoenix :** Merci pour les compliments et encore désolée pour avoir fair attendre aussi longtemps ! Gros bisous !

**Alixe :** Mrci beaucoup pour les compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Gros bisous !

**Beru ou bloub :** Pour le dévoilement des intrigues… ben… Y a encore du boulot ! Lol ! Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder ! Big bisous !

**Severia Dousbrune :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Concernant tes interrogations, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre, sinon je bousille mon intrigue ! Lol ! Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop faire tarder le dénouement et ce qu'il y a avant ! Gros bisous !

**U, Hermy :** Kikoo toi ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Et c'est marrant que tu remarque mes descriptions, car c'et ce que j'aime le moins faire ! Lol ! Mais je sais que j'y suis obligée, donc… ma préférence pour l'action est obligée d'être réfrénée ! Le titre que tu cherchais, c'est : Lorsque la rivière du temps est suspendue. Lol ! Mais t'étais pas loin ! Pour le titre, comme d'hab', c'est une association d'idées ! Lol ! C'est comme une bouteille à la mer que l'on jette dans l'espoir que quelqu'un la trouve et là, c'est la vie de Ginny qui est à la dérive à cause de la mort de sa famille… Je sais pas si les réflexions tordues de mon cerveau sont compréhensible, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux… Désolée ! Big bisous !

**Hirondelle : **Tout d'abord, je te remercie encore une fois pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et désolée pour le retard… Vraiment… Je vais faire dans l'ordre : tout d'abord, je suis d'accord que Hermione est un personnage complexe. Je vais tâcher de faire des améliorations au prochain chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de ses sentiments, ça ne me donne pas des boutons de la voir avec Ron mais je ne fais pas partie des gens qui ne la voient qu'avec lui. Et puis malgré que j'apprécie beaucoup ce personnage, je pense que ses conversations avec d'autres que Harry et Ron ne portent pas toujours sur les même sujets que ce que l'on voit tout le temps dans les livres (car elle a une vie bien à elle, on s'en aperçoit vraiment dans le tome 5) et je pense que ça lui a fait plaisir de voir Ginny venir lui parler, donc elle s'est un peu livrée pour la mettre en confiance… Je suis d'accord qu'elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler aussi facilement, mais il va falloir beaucoup de temps pour comprendre où Ginny veut en venir… Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione a été très affectée de ce qui est arrivé, mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé durant l'été, donc… Pour ce qui est des Serpentards, je te rassure tout de suite, ce ne les trouve pas méga sexy et cool, etc… Mais dans cette fic, Draco va jouer un rôle sans être tout mignon tout plein, bien au contraire… Mais ça, je te laisserai le voir ! Voilà ! Je crois que j'ai fait le tour et que ce chapitre te plaira ! Big bisous ! Ambrazka.

Excusez moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire une relecture en bonne et due forme ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop catastrophique !

**Disclaimer :** Il n'y a que dans le sublime monde de mes rêves qu'ils sont à moi… Tous… Bouh ouh ouh ouh ! (crise de larmes…) Sinon, ben… c'est à J.K Rowling…

****

**Une vie à la mer**

**Chapitre III**

****

**Le choc d'une impertinence**

****

Mon réveil de ce matin a apporté une constatation d'une évidence si présente que je l'avais presque oubliée : avoir la gueule de bois est très douloureux…Le vacarme lancinant qui parcourt mon crâne en est la preuve irréfutable. Depuis mon départ de la Salle d'Ali-Weasley, je suis incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Les couloirs du château sont déserts, ce qui est absolument normal vu l'heure matinale. J'observe un instant de réflexion pour déterminer ce que je vais faire durant les deux prochaines heures, puis me décide pour une escapade en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sans un bruit, évitant ainsi quelques inopportunes rencontres, je m'y rends et gravis le large escalier qui me dépose sur l'estrade fouettée par l'air vif de l'aube. Une main calée sous le menton, je prends mes aises derrière la petite barrière pour admirer le spectacle que la nature s'apprête à exhiber. Mon mal de tête accepte une trêve et se fait plus discret.

Dans un souffle, le ciel s'embrase alors et un entrelacs de couleurs se mêle pour former des arabesques fascinantes, immortalisant le firmament avant l'arrivée du souverain. Le rouge passion domine de sa prestance, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'un flot de sang se déverse sur cette terre en peine, vomit par la haine et la souffrance. Une perle d'eau salée glisse le long de ma peau et je ne prends pas la peine d'arrêter sa course folle. Tous les évènements de ces derniers mois me reviennent encore une fois en mémoire, et bientôt c'est une rivière de désarrois que mes souvenirs déversent sans scrupules. Dumbledore m'a dit que leurs cadavres n'ont pas été retrouvés, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me bercer de faux-semblants… Ils sont morts, et rien ne peut combler le vide qui m'aspire. Dans sa confiance démesurée, le directeur a imposé une décision à l'encontre du bon sens, et l'opposition d'Hermione, ainsi que la mienne, n'a rien put changer. Je peux concevoir qu'il ne pensait qu'au bien de tous, mais ma famille méritait mieux qu'une fin aussi funeste… Non, je suis incapable de pardonner…Et je n'obtiendrais pas la délivrance tant que les coupables feront résonner le monde de leurs paroles.

Mais avant, Voldemort doit être vaincu. C'est ce que les miens désiraient, je ferais donc en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi. Pour cela, Potter doit acquérir puissance et courage, et je compte l'y aider… Quelques coups de théâtre par-ci par-là seront également les bienvenus, et la victoire sera nôtre. Avant, il faut aussi que je découvre quel est le complot qui a fait basculer mon existence… Rogue est un allié précieux, mais il est impératif que j'obtienne d'autres coalitions. Malfoy, par exemple… Je la hais, cependant sa coopération serait appréciable. Il mijote quelque chose, et je tiens à savoir quoi… Je pourrais peut-être gagner ses faveurs en apportant ma contribution à sa petite entreprise.

Sur ces pensées, l'astre du jour vient saupoudrer d'or le ballet de ses sujets. Avec un soupir, je me détourne du paysage pour m'engouffrer dans les mornes allées de Poudlard qui me mènent à la Grande Salle. Là m'attends une surprise, mais je suis incapable de définir si elle est heureuse ou non. Je vais dire un peu de deux.

Attablé, seul, devant un petit déjeuné à l'aspect frugal, le grand Potter est l'unique occupant des lieux. Il lève immédiatement les yeux et je vois danser dans son regard un profond trouble lorsqu'il m'avise. Il n'est plus temps de reculer, ma décision est prise. Ginny entre en scène pour le deuxième acte.

Je nuance mon expression avec une touche de tristesse, un soupçon de regret et une once de pitié, néanmoins je n'oublie pas une pincée de froideur. C'est là celle que je veux paraître, et je compte bien remporter tous les suffrages pour ma performance scénique. Je fixe Potter sans ciller, lui fait un faible sourire qui m'assèche la bouche et vient m'asseoir à ses côtés. Cela aurait été trop difficile si je l'avais eut en face de moi… Il semble en proie à l'incompréhension, puis, mal à l'aise, plonge le nez dans son repas avec autant de ferveur qu'Hermione étudiant l'intérêt du dressage d'escargot pour éviter la pollution des salades. Réaction stupide. Mon assiette se remplissant allègrement au gré de mes mouvements, je finis pas m'éclaircir la gorge pour ma première réplique :

Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Totalement ridicule. Mais que puis-je dire d'autre pour entamer cette conversation ? Cependant, il consent à lever la tête pour me répondre tristement :

Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer, Ginny… Je comprends bien que tu me détestes, alors ne sois pas hypocrite envers toi-même au point de le nier.

Ses propos me clouent sur place. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, je le regarde se lever, me contempler, puis me déposer avec une extrême douceur un baiser sur le front. Il quitte ensuite la pièce sans se retourner.

Petit à petit, je retrouve mes moyens, et mon cerveau produit immédiatement un millier de pensées dont la plus répétitive est : Mais pourquoi ce garçon est aussi adorable alors que je me tue à le haïr ? Dernier point que j'exécute à merveille, d'ailleurs… Tant que je le vois comme un des responsables de la mort de ma famille, car sinon… Sans comprendre pourquoi, ma main effleure mon front et un furtif sourire, sincère, glisse sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, me rendant compte de la signification de mon geste, je me gifle avec un tel dégoût que la marque de mes doigts s'imprime en rouge sur ma peau. Potter n'est pas dupe, et il me sera très difficile à berner. Mais je l'aurais. Quoi que je doive faire, je l'aurais.

Je finis donc mon repas en répétant à chaque bouchée les raisons qui me poussent à agir de la sorte, et c'est à nouveau inébranlable que je regagne la tour Gryffondor. En franchissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je ne m'attends pas du tout à tomber sur un os…

La terrifiante préfète de ma maison est postée au garde-à-vous à l'entrée de la pièce. L'expression qui se devine sur son visage est loin d'être amicale… Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de faire demi-tour en se plantant face à moi, les poings sur les hanches. À cet instant, Hermione Granger ressemble fortement à une furie en… furie. Cela se passe de description, mais, croyez moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une pointe d'appréhension lorsqu'elle débute son discours :

Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire…_

Est-ce que tu imagines l'état dans lequel j'étais quand Harry est venu m'annoncer qu'il t'avait vue dans la Grande Salle, ce matin, et que tu ne semblais aucunement concernée par les causes de ton acte ?

_Non mais quelle balance, celui-là ! _

J'en ai plus qu'assez, Ginny, de te mettre dans un écrin ! Tu as souffert, tu souffres encore et tu souffriras probablement très longtemps, nous en convenons tous, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une enfant ! Ce n'est pas parce que la guerre fait des victimes que le monde cesse de tourner ! Vis avec les vivant et ne regrette plus les disparus ! Bon sang, Ginny… J'ai bien cru que tu avais fait une énorme bêtise !

De quel droit se mêle-t-elle de ma vie, celle-là ? C'est incroyable, tout de même ! Et dire que ça se prétend mon amie… Enfin… Je dois préserver les apparences, alors au travail.

Si tu veux qu'on mette les choses au clair, ce ne sera pas dans cette salle. J'ai une fierté, et tu devrais en tenir compte.

La colère d'Hermione semble retomber d'un cran tandis qu'elle jette un regard scrutateur vers la Salle Commune anormalement silencieuse. Tous les élèves nous observent dans un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. La main de la préfète se referme sur mon poignet et nous quittons la pièce pour un endroit plus discret. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de protester, de toutes façons c'est peine perdue, je me laisse donc conduire en tachant d'éteindre ma colère et mon agacement. Une multitude de couloirs plus loin, nous entrons dans une salle de classe délabrée qu'Hermione insonorise sur le champ. Ses esprits semblent repris, lentement elle me fait face.

Bien, commence-t-elle sur un ton maîtrisé. J'estime être en droit d'avoir certaines explications.

C'est tout naturel.

Le timbre de ma voix trahis mes pensées moqueuses et je la vois froncer les sourcils. Avant qu'elle n'ait fait un commentaire, je l'interroge sur ce qu'elle veut entendre :

Mais si tu veux des justifications, je dois d'abord savoir pour quel motif.

L'expression qui se dessine sur son visage passe de l'étonnement à la résignation, en passant par l'énervement profond. Il me semble qu'elle vient de comprendre que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'on me reproche. Du moins, c'est ce que je compte faire croire. Ce serait tout de même un comble que je me traîne à ses pieds parce que je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit ! Non mais.

Très bien, Ginny. Puisque tu insistes, je vais te le dire : cette nuit, tu n'étais nulle part. On a vraiment eut peur, car depuis que…

Elle semble gênée et se tortille les mains, puis après un long soupir continue :

Bref, ces derniers temps tu n'étais pas très bien. En ne te trouvant pas, on a tous eut peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Et puis quand bien même te prenne l'envie de faire une escapade nocturne, tu n'as absolument pas l'autorisation de dormir ailleurs que dans ton dortoir !

Soit. Je n'avais pas à m'absenter durant la nuit. Pour ceci, et uniquement pour ceci, je te présente mes excuses.

À ces mots, mon palais s'assèche. Je hais les excuses… Il n'y a que Maman qui était en droit de les entendre… Cependant, je sais qu'Hermione les souhaitaient, et il aurait été stupide de ma part de ne pas flatter son insigne.

Maintenant, l'inquiétude dont vous avez fait preuve est très touchante, mais pas obligatoire. J'apprécie sincèrement le peu de confiance que tu m'accordes. Si il y a bien une personne que je considère comme mon amie, c'est toi…

Pour une fois, malgré mes manigances, cette déclaration n'est que la stricte vérité. Dommage que je doive la faire par nécessité… Hermione semble mesurer le poids de ce que je viens de lui dire. Lentement, ses yeux s'agrandissent tandis que j'y lis de l'affection. Elle a tout de fois omis ma fierté… C'est donnant donnant, et elle devra s'y plier.

Lorsque tu me jugeras responsable au point de me laisser disposer de moi-même comme bon me semble sans insinuer avec perfidie que je puisse m'ouvrir les veines ou sauter d'une tour, viens me voir. La vie change les gens, Hermione, et tu dois l'accepter.

Sur ce, je quitte la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Le bruit retentissant fait renaître ma migraine… La prochaine fois que je bois, je dois prévoir une potion contre les maux de tête. En coup de vent et en évitant soigneusement les autres élèves, je vais récupérer mes affaires de cours pour la journée et me dirige vers les cachots. Enfin une bonne nouvelle : deux heures de potions avec ce cher professeur Rogue… Il m'a manqué ! La tradition veut que le double cours soit en compagnie des Serpentards. Un attroupement conséquent obstrue déjà l'accès et je m'y dirige en bousculant tous les élèves sur mon passage. Quelques exclamations de protestation résonnent dans mon sillage, mais je les fais taire d'un regard. Même les Serpentards… La promotion dans laquelle je me trouve ne compte pas de chef pour cette maison, ils sont donc bien moins dangereux qu'en présence de Malfoy, par exemple.

Á l'instant où la sonnerie fait savoir le début des cours, la porte du cachot s'ouvre dans un cliquetis métallique sur le professeur Rogue assis, stoïque, derrière son bureau. Pendant environ cinq secondes, il examine ses ongles en laissant entrer la première moitié de la classe, je me place au deuxième rang sur la droite, puis se lève et claque le battant de fer au nez des élèves encore dans le couloir. Ses yeux perçants volent de visages en visages, sans s'attarder sur un en particulier, et il constate calmement :

Il y a beaucoup d'absents, aujourd'hui. L'impotence s'est-elle avérée dangereuse au point de rendre souffrante la moitié de la classe qui n'est pas attardée ?

Des gloussements fusent d'une partie des élèves tandis que les autres dissimulent tant bien que mal leur indignation. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant ces gamins qui n'ont aucun sens de l'humour. Rogue, à qui rien n'échappe, me demande :

Quelle est la raison de ces simagrées, Miss ?

Pas la moindre petite lueur d'amusement ne danse au fond de ses prunelles. Ah ! Il ne changera jamais…

Si vous leur montriez comment ouvrir une porte, je suis certaine qu'ils pourraient franchir celle qui les sépare de cette salle de classe.

Touché ! Le coin de ses lèvres se retrousse dans une esquisse de demi sourire tandis que les élèves présents retiennent leur souffle dans l'attente de la sanction pour mon impertinence. Mais, à la surprise générale, celle-ci ne vient pas. Rogue se contente d'ouvrir d'un coup de baguette l'accès aux cachots et lance aux élèves qui entrent précipitamment :

Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor qui a retardé Serpentard et les sanctionnés me rendrons pour Lundi prochain deux rouleaux de parchemins sur " comment ouvrir une porte ".

Les Lions ne manquèrent pas de s'offusquer, en silence, cela va de soit, et me tinrent responsable de cette corvée. Comme si c'était moi qui en avait donné l'idée au professeur ! Quel culot…

Ce cour sera dédié à la potion d'explosion, débute Rogue en faisant revenir le silence. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelles en sont les propriétés ?

Tous les regards se baissent.

Weasley ?

J'aurais dû parier…

La potion d'explosion est un dérivé du sort Expelliarmus. Un flacon de liquide jeté au pied de la cible la désarme et une explosion, d'où le nom du breuvage, projette l'individu touché sur quelques mètres. La préparation nécessite beaucoup de rigueur alors que les ingrédients utilisés sont étonnamment communs.

Dressez-nous en la liste, ordonne le professeur, impassible.

Argh ! Ce qu'il peut être borné ! Je lui ai dit que je l'avais réussie ! S'il ne veut pas me croire, qu'il me le fasse savoir ailleurs qu'en plein cours… Mais bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

40 grammes d'eau distillée, 5 grammes de braises incandescentes, 6 pincée de poudre à agitation, 3 écailles de Gitrek à sang chaud et 20 gouttes d'alcool pur.

La préparation ?

Là, je suis vexée ! Il va voir de quel manche à balais je vole, tient !

Dans un chaudron chauffé à 100 degrés et contenant le liquide basique à toute potion, introduire l'eau distillée. Porter à ébullition. Verser la poudre à agitation et attendre que le mélange fume. Ajouter les écailles au préalablement mixée à 5 gouttes d'alcool. Á l'instant où la potion devient noire, mettre sans les entrer en contacte les braises et le reste de l'alcool. Remuer rapidement pendant dix minutes sans laisser le liquide refroidir puis, au-dessus du chaudron, prononcer " Incentatem Effecto Expelliarmus ". Pour un effet optimal, il est cependant possible de réciter l'incantation à chaque étape de la préparation, et l'ajout d'un œil de vipère agrémente l'explosion d'un effet corrosif. La potion peut également être utilisée comme poison par voie orale à condition d'y verser lors de…

Suffit ! me coupe Rogue. Sortez vos affaires et commencez la préparation.

Apparemment, il ne tenait pas à livrer quelques petits secrets pas très reluisant. Je me satisfait de son œil furieux et, pendant qu'il énonce d'une voix tranchante les dernières recommandations, griffonne sur un bout de parchemin.

WEASLEY !

Bien évidemment, c'était ce que j'attendais. Lentement, je lève les yeux vers lui et prend un air innocent.

Oui, professeur ?

Cessez immédiatement vos occupations, ou je retire des points.

Les pauvres Gryffondors semblent terrorisés à l'idée de se faire sanctionner. J'estime les avoir assez perturber pour aujourd'hui, je prends donc une attitude contrite et baisse les yeux.

Bien, professeur.

Il me jette un regard surprit, s'attendant à une quelconque résistance de ma part, hausse imperceptiblement les épaules et m'arrache ledit parchemin. Je ris sous cape devant la totale inexpressivité de son visage alors que je sais les mots qu'il lit : " Mon cher professeur… Je n'aurai jamais cru vous dire ça un jour, mais vous me manquiez… Vos sarcasmes et votre admirable sens de la répartie sont des qualités dont il est difficile de se passer !

Je vous avais dit que j'avais réussit cette maudite potion… Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas crût ? Oh ! Et puis zut ! Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, de toute façon. Je me demande dans combien de temps vous allez remarquer mon inattention… J'aimerais bien que vous vous dépêchiez car je n'aime pas faire durer en longueur ces compliments… Ah ! Au fait, je trouve que vous avez été gentil envers les Lions… L'été vous aurait-il fait perdre la main ? »

À mon plus grand bonheur, je remarque la commissure de ses lèvres qui se contracte légèrement, puis il ajoute avec hauteur :

Vous pourrez remercier Mademoiselle Weasley pour les vingt points supplémentaires qu'elle vient de faire perdre à sa Maison. Et venez ce soir à 20 heures précise dans mon bureau pour votre retenue.

Tiens, il m'a écouté ! Les Gryffondors me fusillent du regard et je prends une petite voix pour acquiescer les propos du professeur.

Le cour se finit dans le calme, mis à part deux ou trois chaudrons qui explosent en répandant leur liquide âcre sur tous les élèves alentours, et je termine mon travail pratiquement un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie. Je fais un grand sourire à Rogue en quittant son cours, l'heure arrivée, et il comprend que je suis ravie de ma retenue. Trop tard ! Une petite discussion avec lui s'imposait, et je trouve que j'ai choisi une solution profitable… Ainsi, je pourrais subtiliser quelques ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle !

**N.d.A :** Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut et j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


End file.
